homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102715-Plans in Motion
athanasyGerent AG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 16:16 -- AG: Hδw's the herδ dδiηg? AG: yδu hαveη't died yet hαve yδu AT: No not yet AT: Herre -- allodicTemperament AT is sending file orderofentry.png -- AT: (( http://i.imgur.com/A65twwz.png)) -- athanasyGerent AG recieved file orderofentry.png -- AG: iηterestiηg AT: Is that amenablle AT: I've been sending it arround. AG: yδu did α very gδδd jδb δf settiηg this up Lδrreα AG: Its ηice tδ see sδmeδηe tαke the iηitiαtive AT: Welll I'm not surre what's wrrong with Nyarrlla but it had to be one of us AG: wαit whαt's wrδηg with Nyαrlα AG: he isη't deαd is he AG: jδkiηgly δf cδurse AT: No no AT: He just seems AT: Addlled AT: It's prrobablly frrom the strress of enterring the game AG: ηδbδdy cαη blαme him, this whδle mess is just α big strαiη AG: I'm α bit stressed δut tδδ AT: Underrstandablly AG: hαve yδu beeη iη gδδd cδηtαct with everyδηe AT: I've been trrying AG: well tryiηg is better thαη just wαitiηg αrδuηd AG: I"m glαd thαt yδu αre tαkiηg cδηtrδl δf this situαtiδη AT: It's kind of a llot AT: Apparrentlly one of the humans onlly hearrd about the game a few minutes ago AG: reαlly? AG: huh AT: It's kind of a mess but I'm hellping them get up to speed AG: I thδught the humαηs were ηδt tδ be trusted, δr hαs thαt chαηged AT: They're to be ourr alllies AT: It is onlly Jack now that is to be viewed suspiciouslly AG: δkαy AG: sδ the humαηs ηeed αll the help they cαη get AT: Yes. AG: I'm ηδt tδ much iηtδ the ideα δf helpiηg the humαηs right αwαy, but I will help whαt I cαη hδηestly AT: Okay AT: Thank you AT: I need to deall with my llusus one moment AT: Okay AG: is yδur lusus δkαy AG: whαt will hαppeη tδ it wheη we eηter AG: whαt will hαppeη tδ everyδηe's lusus AT: Welll LLibby tolld me that sometimes Ramirra killls it AT: I don't know the detaills AT: Aaisha's is apparrentlly dead AT: :( AG: reαlly? AG: ... AG: wδw, thαts.. AG: hαrsh AT: Yeah AT: I don't know about Nyarrlla's and now seems llike a bad time to ask AG: yeαh AG: I hδpe Aαishα is dδiηg δkαy theη AT: I think she's okay AT: Not good AT: She feells llike she AT: Abandoned the wholle of trrolll society AT: Since she was emprress and alll. AG: she hαsη't αbαηdδηed αηyδηe AT: I know AT: I tolld herr that, too AG: She ηeeds tδ fδcus δη thαt we αre the future δf δur rαce AG: ηδt δη the peδple she cαηηδt sαve AT: Yeah AT: But we're obviouslly going to agrree AG: heh AG: well, I'll let yδu keep dδiηg yδur herδ thiηg AG: I αm gδiηg tδ see whδ else I cαη bδther AG: err AG: yδu stαy sαfe αlright? Dδη't premαturely die δr αηythiηg AT: Yeah I won't AT: Good lluck AT: Holld yourrsellf togetherr AG: I'm hαηgiηg tδgether by the seαms AT: Things may get a bit rough but it's going to be allrright AG: yeαh -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 16:59 -- Category:Eribus Category:Lorrea